What Would You Do If I Told You That I Loved You?
by emojis
Summary: And there's nothing I can do. I just gravitate towards you. You're pulling on me like the moon. I just wanna get you...


"How many stars do you think there are in the sky?" Hayley asked. She looked over to the boy in the red beanie laying next to her with the reflection of those very stars in her eyes.

This had become their ritual. Every night, after Hayley's mother and sisters had fallen asleep, she would sneak out her window, hop in Miss Anne and drive to Taylor's house. Then they'd drive up the street a while to the big lake, where the moon and stars reflected perfectly off the water, and just lay on the hood of the Mazda, staring up at the sky and shooting questions back and forth, until Hayley would begin dozing off and Taylor would drive her home, carry her in, give her a kiss on the forehead, and walk back to his house.

But the kiss on the forehead, she still wasn't aware of. As far as Hayley was aware, they were the best of friends, as comfortable as comfortable could be with each other. She could sit and discuss makeup and guitars with him like it was nothing and she really couldn't do that with anyone else. Yeah, maybe she had thought about what it would be like if they dated, but she was just as content with staring up at the constellations every night and talking about nothing.

Taylor wasn't so certain he was. Lately, the girl was all that he could think about. And it was strange, because they had been friends since he was 13 and she was 14, and he would have thought that at this point she would seem like a sister. But since they'd started these late night escapades, he'd begun to see her in a different light; more aware of the sparkle in her green eyes every time she would look over after asking a question, watch the way the moonlight seemed to make her pale skin and blonde hair glow. She seemed angelic in the night, but childlike in the way she was curious about everything. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, how his feelings towards her had slowly changed over the months, but by the time he had worked up the courage to tell her, he would look over and she would be dozing off and he'd sigh and think, "Maybe tomorrow."

But tonight, his confidence was up a little earlier than usual, and he looked over to see her looking back up at the sky, and a smile spread across his face upon seeing her face illuminated by the moonlight. Then the question tumbled out.

"Do you want to dance?"

Her brow furrowed and she twisted her head around to look at him. Then she smirked a little.

"How can we dance with no music?" she asked, keeping up with the question game.

"Who says there's no music?" he said, hopping off the hood and turning around to offer her a hand.

The smirk on her face has turned into a full blown grin by this point, and she slides off Miss Anne and taking his hand. He took the hand and rested it on his shoulder, moving both his hands to her small waist and looking into her eyes. Hayley blushed and moved to put her face against his shoulder.

"Do you have to look so intense, geesh?" she asked and he laughed, beginning to turn them in a slow, lazy circle.

"So where's our music?" she asked, folding her hands behind his neck and looking up at him.

"Hmm," he said, faking a pondering expression. "I guess I'm gonna have to sing, huh?"

She flashed him a smile bright enough to blind someone who wasn't used to it.

"You're not serious, right?"

He cleared his throat and gave a look that say try me before starting in.

"Come feel my heart, it's beating like a drum and I confess," He moved one of his hands from her waist to retrieve one of her hands from his neck, placing it over his chest.

"When you're around, it's like an army's marching through my chest.

And there's nothing I can do, I just gravitate towards you,

You're pulling on me like the moon, I just wanna get you sideways

I saved anything I can to give me more than just a dance

Tell me where to put my hands," He moved his hands from her waist and waved them in between their faces. She laughed and moved them back to her waist.

"You know that you could be my favorite one night stand.

You get me higher.

What would do if I told you that I la la la la loved you?

Do if I said it tonight?

What would do if I told you that I la la la la loved you?

'Cause you know I la la la lied."

And it was comical, because they were still dancing in their slow circle, and the song's tempo was faster, but it didn't matter, because Taylor was finally spitting it out, finally letting her know that the "just friends" title had long since been thrown out the window. And every time he had been full out lying.

"You're like a song, a beautiful symphony to my eyes

So take me on, I wanna sing along all through the night

I'm not like the other boys, 'cause with you I've got no choice

You make me wanna lose my voice, I just wanna get you sideways

I'm not the type to lie, but I might just start tonight

Let me turn off all these lights, you know that you could be my favorite lullaby

You get me higher.

What would do if I told you that I la la la la loved you?

Do if I said it tonight?

What would do if I told you that I la la la la loved you?

'Cause you know I la la la lied."

By the time Taylor's finished singing, both of them have stopped any movement, and as the silence settles in and the soft breeze is forming waves on the lake, they're both at a standstill, looking into each other's eyes.

"I'd say I love you too," she said.


End file.
